Love Roll
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Mikasa believed the only people she needed in her life were her adoptive family and her best friend. She didn't need anyone else. That all changes when her brother, Eren, and best friend, Armin, convinces her to work with them at a cafe called Wings of Freedom. She didn't expect to make new friends and she especially didn't expect to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first time writing a story with these characters. I uploaded this on tumblr and it turned out to be a success so I decided to upload this here on fanfiction as well. Enjoy!

**Love Roll**

It was finally summer vacation as the Jaeger family was having their normal dinner. The only thing off, Mikasa noticed, was that her adoptive brother was not at the dining table as usual. Looking around, she watched as her mother hummed softly, preparing the food for dinner as her father was going over paper work. Mikasa frowned as she continued to finish setting the table. Her mother turned around to see her husband doing his work at the table.

"Not at the dinner table!" Carla scolded as her husband sighed and placed the papers away.

"Where is that boy of ours anyways?!" Grisha frowned. Mikasa couldn't help but feel her ears perk up.

She has been so overprotective of her younger brother; anything about him caught her interest. She has been wondering where he was today. It had been the last day of their junior year in high school. Instead of walking home together, Eren had told her to go home first. She was at a loss as she watched Eren and their best friend Armin walk away with another girl, who she knew as their classmate Sasha. She wasn't close to the girl, but Mikasa knew that Sasha was a good friend to Eren and Armin, even if that brunette had a weird obsession with food. If Mikasa had to be honest, it just made her feel left behind. Eren and Armin were her closest friends and she really wasn't up for losing them to others.

"Weren't you paying attention to him earlier this morning?" Carla said as she finally finished cooking."He and Armin were going to a job interview at that cafe just a few blocks from school. It just re-opened up. Their friend that works there referred them to her boss. Sasha, I think he said her name was." Carla explained.

Mikasa's eyes widened. So that's why they were walking together after school. But why didn't Eren just tell her?

As if on cue, they could hear the front door slam open and footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"MOM! DAD! MIKASA!" They could hear Eren shout.

A flash of brown and yellow entered the kitchen, the two best friends out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked worriedly.

Eren and Armin breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. The two grinned at each other before they grabbed Mikasa and twirled her around.

"We got the job Mikasa!" Armin said happily.

"Good job boys!" Grisha nodded as Eren had a huge grin on his face.

"We have even more good news!" Eren said as he stared at Mikasa. She didn't like the look he had in his eyes. It seemed like he was planning something. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Sasha's cousin, Hange, and her boyfriend own the bakery. Since its summer, they needed people and Sasha told them about us. Sasha even put a good word for you too sis!" Eren smiled. "She's actually wanted to get to know you. Hearing about you, Hange wants to hire you."

"This is good!" Carla clapped her hands together. "Mikasa, dear, it's about time you had a girl friend in your life. You're always with Armin and your brother. This Sasha girl may be a good influence on you. You should go to the cafe tomorrow with your brother."

"But-"

"No buts young lady. You're going to give it a try and that's final." Carla interrupted her. "This will be a good experience for you three."

The five ate dinner and talked about other things. When they were done, Mikasa and Eren walked Armin back home, despite the blond claiming he could go home by himself.

"Really you two. I feel bad that you two always walk me home whenever I come over."

"Only because we care." Eren explained.

"And you could pass for a girl and get harassed." Mikasa added.

" Mikasa!" Armin pouted. He wasn't hurt, knowing that she wasn't saying that to make fun of him. She was just blunt that way.

He knew that he and Eren meant the world to her. He just wished she wouldn't depend on just them and learn to open up to other people. He couldn't blame her though. Thinking back on what happened to her in the past and how she became adopted by the Jaeger family made him feel sorry for her. He saw pictures of her when she was younger with her biological parents. She was so happy and carefree…the complete opposite of how she was now. She barely smiled, only if it was around him and Eren. Who knows…maybe this summer things would change.

—-

Mikasa woke up to someone shaking her. Slowly opening her dark eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Eren hovering over her. She could feel her face heat up in surprise. She sat up to face him properly while Eren took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Eren, what is it?" Mikasa asked as she ran a hand through her dark locks.

"Did you forget already?" Eren chuckled. "Today is the first day at the cafe! We get to meet the rest of the crew. I'm so excited! Armin is gonna meet us there."

Mikasa stared at her brother before lifting the blanket to her neck and laying back down in bed, back turned to him.

"Not going." Mikasa mumbled.

"Come on Mikasa! We can spend the summer with Armin even more and we get paid! We'll even make more new friends! Aren't you excited for that?" Eren tried to convince her.

"…All I need is you, Eren." Eren sighed as he rested his left hand on top of his sister's head. She's been like that since that incident.

"I know Mikasa…" Eren began to say. "However, it is okay to open up to people. There are nice people in the world that will care for you as much as I do. Armin and I aren't the only ones. You just have to give people a chance, like Sasha. I can see you two being the best of friends. Watch, eventually it will be you who will start to leave Armin and I behind and we'll be the ones feeling lonel-"

Mikasa stopped him by getting back up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are the most important person to me!" She muttered.

Eren couldn't help but laugh. "Well I should be. I am your only brother after all! Now get ready so we can go!"

It took Mikasa only a couple of minutes to get ready. Tying around the infamous red scarf she was known for wearing around her neck, she met her brother at the door as they bid their parents goodbye and headed off to the cafe.

On the way there, Eren began to describe the co-workers he had met yesterday. In the midst of talking, Eren didn't pay attention to where he was going, almost getting run over by a car that was speeding. It wasn't able to catch the yellow light, stopping just a little bit over the line. Mikasa had quickly pulled her brother back and glared at the careless driver in the car who was bringing his window down a bit. Mikasa couldn't tell who was in the car.

"Watch where you are walking, brats!" The driver said as the light for them to cross turned on.

"Pedestrians have the right of way asshole!" Mikasa shouted back in anger as she flicked the driver off, all while pulling her brother across the street.

"I almost died!" Eren said in disbelief. "You saved my life Mikasa!"

"Be more careful next time!" Mikasa scolded him as they finally made it to the other side and continued to walk.

They had three more blocks to go. When they finally arrived at their destination, they could see Armin and Sasha standing outside.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin greeted happily as he waved his right hand around in the air.

"Hey Eren!" Sasha greeted as she was finishing up a potato she was eating. She soon noticed the person next to him. She quickly swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before wiping it with her jeans. "Mikasa! You came! I'm so happy. I was afraid you wouldn't show up to my cousin's cafe."

"Thanks for the referral." Mikasa said with a small bow. "You really didn't have to."

"No problem at all! My cousin was looking for eight people to hire. We had one more spot left and I thought of you. I hope we can become good friends!" Sasha smiled.

Mikasa was taken back. This Sasha chick genuinely wanted to become friends with her. Mikasa couldn't help but blush in response. "I-I would like that."

Eren and Armin smiled at Mikasa's progress. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard for Mikasa to open up to people. As the four entered the cafe, Mikasa was surprised by nice it looked. The place felt very homey and inviting. Looking around she could see a tall guy with a long face talking to a short kid with a skinhead hairstyle near the cashier. On the other side, near an ivory concert piano, were two girls. One had blond hair and resembled Armin a bit and the other was a tall brunette with freckles. The brunette was braiding the smaller girl's hair as she was listening to what small girl had to say.

"Hey everyone!" A woman came out from the back. She had her hair in a ponytail like Sasha and wore glasses. Mikasa wondered if this was Hange that she heard about. She stuck out her right index finger as she began to point at everyone. "…6…7…8. WOO HOO! Seems like everyone is present. Let's get this orientation started. So as you guys can probably guess, I am Hange Zoe! Erwin couldn't make it today. He had to do some last minute paper signing in order to get this place running. He is excited to meet you guys! NOW! LET'S START WITH SOME INTRODUCTIONS!"

Mikasa couldn't help but realize that Sasha's cousin was a bit on the crazy side. She wondered what kind of guy she was dating and how he could deal with that kind of personality.

"As I said before, I am Hange Zoe! I am one of the owners for the Wings of Freedom. I am the older cousin of Sasha through her mom's side. I can get very passionate about things I have a huge interest in. I will be turning 25 in September and I love my boyfriend very much!" Hange soon turned to Sasha who soon began her introduction.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sasha Braus, Sasha which is short for Alexandra for some reason. I am an only child and I live with just my dad. I love food and I'm good at hunting because I used to live in the country side. I will be turning 18 on July 26, so don't forget to bring me a lot of food that day!" Mikasa mentally shook her head as she watched Sasha practically drool at the mention of food. Would working here be a good idea for her?

"Hiding your real dialect huh?" The tallest girl in the room scoffed. Sasha looked at her with a frown, not knowing how to deal with the sudden confrontation. Everyone couldn't help but notice that this girl seemed very hard to talk to. With her left hand on her hip, she began her introduction. "The name is Ymir. Mess with Krista and I'll fuck you up."

Awkward silence spread through the room as everyone tried to understand her personality.

The short pretty blond next to her soon spoke up. "Hello everyone! My name is Krista Lenz! I can't wait to get to know you all and become good friends. Please don't think badly of Ymir. She means well. She's my best friend! Please take care of me!"

Everyone in the room couldn't help but look at her in shock at how sweet and innocent she was. Was she some sort of goddess or something? How could this angel possibly be friends with a cold person like Ymir. Mikasa noticed how Ymir's cold facade slowly melted as Krista talked.

"Yo, the name is Connie Springer! Best friend of Sasha. I'm excited to work with everyone! Let's do our best to make this cafe awesome!"

The person next to him soon spoke up. "I'm Jean Kirstein and I-"He stopped as he spotted Mikasa across the room. His cheeks turned red immediately. He walked up to her and took her right hand in his, much to the annoyance of Eren. "-and I have the pleasure of working with you. Your black hair is beautiful!"

Mikasa's eyes widened as Eren soon took action. Quickly pulling Mikasa away from Jean and moving her behind him, he began to talk.

"I'm Eren Jaeger and this is my sister Mikasa Ackerman!" He introduced as he held Mikasa's hand, adding a gentle squeeze. "As you noticed, we have two different last names because she's adopted but that never mattered to me. She's still family no matter what."

"Please take care of us." Mikasa added afterwards.

"And I'm Armin Arlert!" Armin soon said. "I'm the childhood friend of these two. I hope together we can grow as a team and make Ms. Zoe proud."

"Oh please, call me Hange!" Hange said laughing. "Well what an interesting bunch I have this summer. We just have one more person to be introduced. Erwin and I are managers but we won't always be here. So of course, you guys will be having an assistant manager. He should be coming out of the office right now." She finished talking as she looked towards the door on the northwest side of the room. Everyone did the same as the door opened.

A dark-haired man who seemed to be a bit taller than Connie came walking out with an undercut hairstyle and sharp, intimidating eyes. "So these are the brats I have to deal with?"

Mikasa's eyes widened as she recognized his voice. He was the asshole driver that almost killed Eren earlier! She couldn't help but glare at him as he walked up to the group.

"Everyone this is Levi, your assistant manager." Hange announced. Levi looked at his new crew, stopping as he noticed the tall girl with the red scarf glaring intensely at him. Walking up to her face, he glared right back.

The others in the room could feel the tension as they slowly backed away from the pair.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Levi asked as he grabbed a hold of Mikasa's scarf.

Mikasa's glare intensified even more. No one was allowed to touch her precious scarf. This guy didn't even recognize her. She quickly took a hold of the white cravat he was wearing, causing Levi's eyes to become narrower. Mikasa stood up straighter as if to emphasize their height difference.

"Yes I do…shorty."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your support. It makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying it. Here is the second chapter of Love Roll. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Love Roll**

Maybe he didn't hear the girl in front of him correctly. But seeing everyone but Hange freeze up in shock and fear proved that he did hear it. Hange was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. This pissed Levi off even more. He could feel vein popping on his forehead. This brat had the audacity to call him shorty. Him! Her freaking assistant manager! She needed to be disciplined. No...She needed to be fired immediately! He soon looked over at Hange who seemed to have gotten control of her emotions, wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh man! I needed that!" Hange cried; cheeks a bit red from laughing. The short assistant manager soon turned his glare to her.

"I'm sorry about my sister." Eren quickly spoke to defend his sister as he stepped forward. "She doesn't like other people touching her scarf."

"I can speak for myself. Thank you." Mikasa said she pushed Levi's hand away from her neck. "Don't ever touch my scarf."

Eren couldn't help but face palm himself. Armin, Connie, and Sasha stared at the duo in shock. Jean stared at Mikasa like she was a goddess. Christa looked around worriedly while Ymir just smirked.

INSUBORDINATE!

Levi's hands turned into little fists as he tried to cool down. How dare she talk to him like that! Where were her manners? She had to respect her elders. What was her issue anyways? He just came into the room to find her glaring at him for no rea-OH.

Levi stopped in his thoughts as he knew they met before. Seeing her next to her brother, who to be honest did not look alike at all, it clicked for him. Those were the brats at the crosswalk earlier today. The kid wasn't looking where he was going, so he had to slow down his car, missing the light. She was the girl that flipped him off and called him an asshole while they crossed.

Levi smirked as he was lost in his thoughts, pissing MIkasa off even more.

"You're the girl from the crosswalk earlier." Levi stated as Mikasa huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Glad to see you remembered. You still owe us an apology!" Mikasa demanded.

"Sorry that I almost hit you with my car." Levi said turning to Eren. "And that you had to grow up with that." He added just to piss her off even more. He didn't know why it was so entertaining to him.

Mikasa growled as she rolled up her sleeves. "Why I ought to-"

"Well now!" Hange interrupted, holding the oriental girl from behind. "Since we're all done with introductions, let's move forward as I go over the protocols and what I expect from each and every one of you." She soon ran to the back to bring out a brown box. Everyone waited patiently as she opened it to reveal the uniforms. Everyone was handed a tan apron that had the words "Wings of Freedom" right on top of a sewn image of white and blue wings.

"These will be your uniforms to wear to work. Just wear a white shirt and jeans and you will be set. Also as a little gift, you guys will also receive this nice dark green jacket with our logo in the back!" Hange seemed to be doing a mental check list in her head as she turned to Levi. He soon spoke up.

"This café requires you to have good customer service and I want no slackers." Levi commented. He wanted this café to live up to his friends' expectations and he was gonna make sure it happened.

"Employees are expected to behave in a respectful and cooperative manner with their co-workers, supervisors, and especially our customers at all times. We expect that your full focus will be on providing our customers with the best possible experience t all times. Please do our best to work cohesively and cooperatively with your team members to create a pleasant and fun work environment for everyone. I will not tolerate negativity-"Hange paused to look at certain people. Levi could just feel Hange's deep stare as he tried to ignore it by looking at another direction. Staring at the ivory concert piano, Levi could feel painful memories threatening to unbury. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his long time friend. "-and no cell phones on the floor. You may use it only on your break. Any questions so far?"

A small hand rose up.

'"Yes Christa?"

"Will there be live music playing while we work?" the small blond asked as she pointed to the piano.

"Ah good eye. As you guys can see here, this will not be just any small café. What makes us stick out is that fact that on every Friday, we shall have a themed day and everyone has to dress up! The following night, we will be having a special performance by our very own assistant manager!" Hange said excitedly."

"Since when did I agree to do that?" Levi asked.

"Well since we did reopen this place, Erwin decided that we should spice things up here this time around. It's been a while since we heard you play."

"You can play the piano?!" Eren asked excited as well.

Ignoring the boy, Levi frowned. "You know why I stopped playing. I told you two to get rid of it. If there's nothing else, I'll be going home now." With that said, everyone watched him walk off

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's his issue?" Ymir commented with a frown.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just grouchy because he didn't have his tea today!" Hange laughed. "Now take the time to familiarize yourself with the place.

Mikasa didn't pay any attention as she continued to watch Levi walk out of view. She didn't know what, but she could tell that he was very upset when Christa mentioned the piano. Walking towards the instrument, she realized there were a few pictures hanging on the wall. In one photo, it was a picture of Levi, Hange, and a taller blond male. He had his arm around Hange, so she assumed that was the other owner, Erwin.

In another picture was those three again, but this time there were four other people; three more males and one more female. One of the guys had brown eyes and blond hair which had a middle parting and a ponytail folded at the back. He also had a small beard. The next guy had slightly darker skin. He sported short black hair kempt to a point on the back of his head's top. The girl in the picture was really pretty, Mikasa noted. She was very short and had light ginger hair and amber eyes. The last guy seemed to look older than everyone else. Mikasa couldn't help but notice that he had a similar hairstyle as Levi and even had a cravat too. It was like he was trying to copy him exactly. The only difference was that he had dirty-blond hair and small hazel eyes. Everyone looked so happy, especially Levi.

"Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard, Petra Ral…" A voice said from behind her causing Mikasa to jump. Turning around quickly, she watched as Hange smiled softly at the picture.

"They used to work here." Mikasa said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." Hange said fixing her glasses. "They were the first people I hired at this café. I never hired anyone else except for you guys. Levi was the one who chose them."

"But he's just an assistant manager."

"We trust him." Hange commented. Her voice left room for no arguments. It was as simple as that.

"I guess so…" Mikasa mumbled. Hange laughed softly as she patted the younger girl on the head.

"You may think Levi's an asshole, but he means well. He had a rough time growing up and this café has been the best thing that has ever happened to him. So please be kind and understand him. I'm sure you have a few skeletons in your closet, right?"

Mikasa couldn't help but touch her scarf. "I was pretty rude to him…"

Hange began to laugh again as she shook her head. "Shorty! I love it! It's nice to see someone who can get a reaction from Levi like that. You were only being overprotective of your brother so it's understandable. Interesting how you're adoptive though. Anyways I believe you and Levi will get along great! Just apologize the next time you see him. Well since everyone is doing their own tour, I'll show you around."

Time went by fast as the two checked out the bread and pastries, the sandwich station, the bathroom, washroom, patio, and the office. Mikasa couldn't help but notice a door that led to a set of stairs.

"Where does the stairs lead up to?" Mikasa asked as Hange was cleaning around the office a bit.

"Hm? Ah! It leads to a small apartment. We decided to use that for the break room. There's one small bedroom, a living room, bathroom, laundry room, and a kitchen." Hange smiled. "Let's head back to the others. They must be wondering where we went."

Making it back to the front of the café, they found the others listening to Sasha talking about the different pastries in the café. In her hand was a cake roll that she was drooling over. It was a red velvet sponge cake with cream cheese fillings. There were also white heart designs on it as well.

"-and my favorite pastry ever is called the Love Roll! It's the store's best selling pastry along with the top latte, caffé de amour."

"Those are such cute names!" Christa commented.

"There's a cute story behind it as well!" Sasha said proudly.

"There were two people who worked at a café!" Hange began to say, gathering everyone's attention. "They were given a task to create a new pastry and latte. They fell in love while helping each other out with their design and this is what those two created. We gave those two the names since it was appropriate."

Mikasa smiled softly as Hange was obviously telling the story of her and Erwin. To fall in love with someone and have them fall in love with you back must be a wonderful feeling. Her gaze turned to Eren who was arguing with Jean.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Armin and Eren had finished their training with Hange and Levi the following afternoon. Mikasa was scheduled to work with Sasha, Jean, and Connie later in the day. Saying goodbye to Ymir and Christa who went the other direction, the boys headed back to Eren's house.

"I still can't believed the incident Mikasa and Levi had yesterday!" Armin said starting the conversation as he placed his hands in the pockets of his apron. The two of them still didn't take them off.

Eren couldn't help but sigh. That was Mikasa for you. He knew how his sister could get when being insulted or someone messed with him or Armin. He was happy to know that he and Armin were Mikasa's special people. In return, Armin would do anything for his oriental best friend. Eren himself was overprotective of her as well. He knew Jean was after Mikasa and it didn't sit well with him. Jean shared the same annoyance for him since he was close to Mikasa after knowing they weren't really related.

Levi was about to respond but stopped as he looked into an alley. There was a blond girl getting harassed by two thugs. Ignoring Armin's calls for him to not get involved, he got closer.

"Come on pretty mama, let's have some fun." One of them said.

"I said no." The girl said in a cool tone. "Now leave me alone."

"Feisty!" The other guy said as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We just want to have some f-"

The guy stopped as he felt a lid of a trash can hit his head.

"She said to leave her alone! Now beat it before I ki-"Eren stopped in his sentence as he watched the girl he tried to save suddenly flip the guy two times her size on his back. She soon kicked her leg backwards, landing her attack right in the other guy's prized jewels. He fell to his knees. She soon spun around and kicked the guy in the face, knocking him out.

Eren's mouth dropped as he grabbed the other trash can lid and smashed it at the first guy's head knocking him out as well. The girl soon looked up at him with icy blue eyes. "Wow, um, you fight…good." He muttered as he could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Eren!" Armin called out as he was heading towards them.

"I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger by the way." Armin finally caught up to him as the girl said nothing and walked past by him. She stopped to pick up her bag as she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Annie." That was all she said as she walked away.

"Are you okay Eren?" Armin asked. Eren paid no attention to his friend as he continued to stare at the girl walking away.

It didn't go unnoticed by Armin that Eren was blushing. He couldn't help but think to Mikasa. He wondered how she would take the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the MIA. School just ended which means more time to update. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Love Roll**

"Welcome to the Wings of Freedom!" Mikasa said as she led the couple that walked in to their seats. Handing them menus, she told them she'd be back to give them time to look over the menu. She pulled out the notebook from her pocket and was preparing to take their order. When she was finished, she walked back to the cousins who were watching her from afar.

"Very well done Mikasa!" Hanji announced happily.

"Man, today is pretty slow today." Sasha pouted as she leaned against cashier station.

"It will be with that attitude! It's almost noon." Hanji said poking her little cousin on the forehead.

Mikasa looked around to see Armin helping an old lady while Eren was making an order at the espresso bar. It had been two weeks since they started working here at the café and overall things have been going well. Hanji believed that Mikasa was doing so well waitressing that she could try latte art and make sandwiches. If she continued to progress, Mikasa could possibly be as good as Levi.

Speaking of her assistant manager, he didn't seem to be in today. Mikasa frowned. She really didn't care. Eren and Armin have been working close to him and saw him in a better lighting than she did. The door opened again to reveal Jean and Connie coming into the store with their aprons in hand.

"Hello Mikasa!" Jean greeted with a large smile on his face.

"Hey." Mikasa replied as she greeted Connie as well.

A group of three soon came in right after. Two males and one female. Armin started to head towards the door to greet them.

"Welcome to Wings of Freedom. A table for thr-" The sound of glass shattering from the bar caught everyone's attention. Mikasa looked over to see Eren flustered as he looked at the female guest, much to her chagrin.

"Struggling there, Jaeger?" Jean teased while entering the bar as Connie quickly went to clean up the mess.

"Are you alright Eren?" Armin asked heading towards them. Eren absent-mindedly nodded.

Hanji sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Eren, take care of our customers."

Mikasa watched Eren quickly got back to his senses as he headed and lead the group to their table. The two boys were laughing at Eren as the girl just smirked causing Eren to blush even more. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Mikasa could feel her heart beating fast and not in a good way. She found it pretty hard to swallow as she tightened the grip she had on her a notebook.

"The fuck happened here?" Levi's voice slowly brought her back to reality. Levi had entered the café and saw the mess that Armin and Connie were quickly cleaning the moment he entered. She quickly turned around to head towards the break room.

"Mikasa!" Sasha called out as she went after her.

Alone in the room, Mikasa tried to breath as Sasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked slowly.

"Fine. I'm fine." Mikasa said.

Sasha said nothing in return as she soon poked Mikasa on the forehead, surprising her. "Come on." Grabbing the depressed girl by the wrist, Sasha pulled Mikasa out of the room and headed straight to the exit.

"Where do you two brats think you're going?" Levi asked, a frown marring his face.

"It's slow, so we're going home." Sasha replied with a small wave of her hand

Levi looked over to Sasha who approved and waved goodbye. The last thing Mikasa saw before Sasha tugged her out of the café was Eren still talking to that blonde girl that came in. They seemed to be getting along. Mikasa couldn't help but bite on her lower lip. She never saw Eren's eyes light up like that before.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Dad! We're home!" Sasha called out as she entered the house with Mikasa in tow.

"We?" Mikasa waited curiously as a tall tanned man entered from the kitchen. He had the same hair and eye color as Sasha, but she figured Sasha got everything else from her mother.

"Oh, no Connie?" Her dad spoke surprised to see Mikasa.

"I'm not always with Connie, dad!" Sasha puffed out her cheeks while she turned red. "This is my classmate and co-worker Mikasa."

"Hello sir. I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa stuck out her hand waiting for Sasha's dad to take it.

"Very polite. I like you. I'm Greg Braus. You ladies got off work early?" Greg said shaking her hand.

"Yeah, it was slow so Hanji let us off." Sasha said.

"Alright, well I was just preparing lunch. I'll call you two when it's ready." Greg said.

"Thanks dad!" Sasha said with a kiss on the cheek.

Mikasa followed the brunette to her room. She was greeted a normal girly looking room. There was a queen size bed with many stuff animals on it. The hard wood floor was cold to the touch. There was a desk with an apple MacBook on it. One side of the beige wall was filled with pictures. Some of them were pictures of Sasha with Eren, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Erwin, and Levi. Most of them were with Hanji Connie and Jean.

Before Mikasa knew it, Sasha placed an arm around her shoulder. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese?" Mikasa said. A flash caught her by surprised as Sasha had taken a picture of them on her white Polaroid.

"Yay! We finally got a picture together." Sasha said as she waited for the picture to develop on the small film. Humming, Sasha got a thumbtack and placed the picture with the others. "There."

Mikasa made herself comfortable siting on the bed, having her back resting against the wall. In her arms was a large plush toy of a potato. Sasha joined her as she took a deep breath.

"Want to tell me what happened back there?" Sasha asked. "Is it about that blonde girl Eren was helping?" Sasha noticed Mikasa's grip on her plush toy tightened. Bingo. "You're very protective of Eren. What a wonderful sister you are!"

"…It's not like that." Mikasa muttered as she buried her face in the toy.

It took Sasha a few seconds before her eyes widened. "You're in love with Eren!"

Mikasa's ears turned red but said nothing.

"Oh Mikasa…" Sasha began.

"He saved my life…" Mikasa frowned. "He means everything to me."

"I feel the same way about Connie." Sasha confessed. "But who would want to date a girl taller than them. Besides, he has a crush on Krista. Our love lives suck…" That last comment got Mikasa to chuckle. "What do you think about Jean?"

"What about him?" Mikasa asked given the girl next to her a confused look.

"You seriously haven't noticed? That guy totally has a thing for you!"

"He's just really friendly." Sasha had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at that comment.

"Whatever you say. You should give him a chance."

Mikasa opened her mouth to deny when someone began to knock on the door.

"Sasha?" Her dad's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Lunch is ready for you and Mikasa.

"Thanks dad! We'll be right out." Sasha said getting up. "I guess we'll talk about it another time, yeah?" Right when she said that, her stomach growled. "I hope my dad made something with potatoes."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Two days later Mikasa headed back to work with Armin and Sasha. Eren had the day off and was hanging out with Jean and Connie. Working with them today was Krista and Ymir. Hanji was not in today and Levi was in control.

"Yo brats, we have a new member joining us today." Levi announced.

"I thought you were full on staff." Ymir frowned.

"Yes, but your manager decided it wouldn't hurt to have one more person to join us. Better for the business I supposed."

"Where is she?" Krista asked.

"She's in the break room getting into uniform. Ackerman, you'll be in charge of helping her get started. You pick up things fast and would have no issues training her."

"Mikasa is very good at what she does!" Sasha beamed, happy for her friend. "Hanji said she could catch up to your level in no time."

Levi turned his attention to Mikasa and smirked. "We'll see." Mikasa glared at him but stopped when someone began to walk towards the group. "Everyone, this is Annie Leonhart, your new co-worker."

Mikasa tried to keep calm but she felt like the world was trying to mess with her. She could feel Sasha's worried gaze on her and tried to ignore it.

"Braus, get Leonhart started with what to do. I'm going to start training Ackerman on the latte art instead." Levi announced as that brought Mikasa back to reality.

"Eh?!" Mikasa's eyes widened as Levi pulled her towards the office. As Mikasa closed the door behind her, Levi gestured her to sit.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Levi frowned as he sat across from her.

"It's nothing sir." Mikasa quickly said before getting up. "If that's all, I'd like to get back to work."

Levi watched her reach the door before sighing. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, make sure it won't be a burden to Erwin and Four-eyes or else you will hear me from about this again."

Mikasa turned around to give him a cold look. "It won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for being patient with my updates. Here we go with the fourth chapter! Enjoy :D

**Love Roll**

Mikasa sighed softly as she looked around the room. It was the cafe's first morning meeting. It was Friday and the café has been open for two weeks already. Yesterday, they hired a new employee. Looking over to the new blond in the team, she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she saw Eren 'trying' to sneak glances at Annie.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Hanji asked excited as she looked at her staff during their very early meeting.

"It's a Friday." Connie said trying to fight back a yawn.

"Yes! But it's not just any Friday!" Hanji said with a glint in her eye. "Today is our first day of themed Friday! My boyfriend and I have planned out the themes. So all the props and costumes are in the back for you to choose."

"What's the theme for today?" Krista asked, being the excited one out of the bunch.

"Well what did you guys want to do?" Hanji asked.

"Tch" Ymir frowned. "Better not be something stupid like Prin-"

"Prince and Princess theme!" Krista offered the idea with the eagerness of a child.

"Prince and Princess it is." Ymir said quickly in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Well go ahead and pick your outfits!" Hanji said as she clapped her hands together.

Everyone rushed to back to grab his or her costumes. Hanji noticed that Mikasa was slowly taking her time to get from her chair.

"Are you not excited to get your outfit?" The older woman asked.

Mikasa made a face. "Not really."

Hanji chuckled as she grabbed the girl by the waist. "Come on you. Let's see what we have for you. You'll be so pretty as a princess! All our male customers will just be coming back for more!"

As the two made it to the back, they could see the guys putting on the top part of their outfits. The weird part was Armin was still in his boxer.

"Why aren't you changed yet?" Hanji frowned.

"Um…the prince outfit didn't fit me." Armin frowned. The manager frowned as she gave that to Mikasa to hold as she went to the female closet and pulled out the last princess dress that was for Mikasa and realized that it wouldn't have fit her due to it being too short.

"Ugh, I must have mixed up the sizes." Hanji slapped her forehead before giving Armin an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but it looks like you and Mikasa are going to have to switch outfits."

Armin blushed in embarrassment as the guys snickered. Mikasa had a calm face as she looked at the prince outfit in her arms. She didn't mind dressing up as a prince, but she was sad that Eren wouldn't get to see her dress up as a princess.

Footsteps were heard from the staircase that led to the apartment upstairs. Sasha, Krista, Ymir, and Annie came down in their princess outfits looking absolutely lovely. Mikasa couldn't help but feel jealous, especially as she saw the way Eren's eyes sparkled when Annie came down.

"You all look beautiful!" Hanji squealed. "Armin! Mikasa! Hurry and get ready!"

"Mikasa! I'll help you with your outfit!" Sasha offered as she pulled her friend back up into the apartment room.

Several minutes later, Mikasa stood in front of the mirror in her white prince tailcoat. She had a gold vest to match the gold trimmings on the tailcoat. She wore black hugging pants with black boots to go with. Sasha fixed the cravat around her friend's neck before clapping her hands together.

"Perfect!" Sasha squealed as she then placed Mikasa's hair into a very short ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Thank you." Mikasa said as she looked at Sasha. She was wearing a gold dress that reminded her of the Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast, but more form fitting. She even had the hair going. "You look really pretty."

Sasha blushed as she played with her dress. "Do you think Connie would like it?"

"He'd be an idiot if he didn't." Mikasa said plucking a rose from the vase nearby and fixed it in Sasha's hair. "Let's go down now and see how Armin is doing."

-X-

"I'm not coming out!" Armin cried as he hid behind the thick curtains.

"It can't be that bad." Sasha coaxed out. "Don't you want to see Mikasa look dashing in her prince outfit?"

"Mikasa looks good in anything!" Armin argued. Mikasa sighed as she sneaked up to the curtains and pulled it away from the embarrassed blonde. The two girls froze at the sight of their friend.

Armin was dressed up in a lavender dress similar to Sasha's. With the tiara, place neatly in his hair, he could really pass for a girl. Armin's face resembled that of a tomato.

"You're so cute!" Sasha grinned.

"I don't want to be cute." Armin pouted. "I want to be handsome like-"It was then that Armin glanced at his best friend and his mouth dropped. "Whoa! Mikasa you look so cool!"

Mikasa couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth tilt up a bit. Oh well, this costume didn't seem so bad anymore. "Ready to go out?" She asked the two. With enthusiastic nods in response, Mikasa led the two princesses out to the café.

-X-

Levi couldn't help but sigh as he entered the café. It was the first time the café was going to do their themed Friday. Erwin asked him to go in and see how everything would go. He was surprised to see that Hanji didn't go too crazy. The boys were dressed in proper outfits, as were the girls. He watched as their customers ogled the staff. He noticed that Mikasa, Sasha, and Armin were missing.

"Prince and Princess theme?" Levi asked as he went up to his glass-wearing friend.

"Krista recommended it. Luckily it was part of the list of themes we had." Hanji smiled. "However, there was a little mix-up earlier."

"Mix-up?" Levi raised an eyebrow. A gasp from a customer caught the duo's attention. Looking towards the back, they were met with the scene of the missing staff coming out. While questioning why Armin was in a dress, his gaze was more focused on Mikasa who was dressed as a prince. As if noticing his gaze on her, Mikasa looked up as their eyes met. Levi couldn't help but smirk as he watched her cheeks glow pink.

"So that brat can get embarrassed." Levi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hanji asked as she also noticed Levi watching Mikasa. He didn't respond which caused Hanji to look at Mikasa before the wheels in her head spun.

"Ahhh…" Hanji said out loud as she allowed a huge smile to grace her face.

"What are you grinning about idiot?" Levi asked.

"You're so adorable!" Hanji laughed as she ruffled his head, much to his discomfort. "I'm going to take pictures around the café. Make sure everyone is doing their job!" She soon left him alone as the trio reached him.

"Ah Levi!" Sasha mock-saluted her assistant manager. The doorbell rang signaling a new customer. Sasha immediately went to greet that person.

"Explain." Levi asked looking at the last two.

"Our sizes got mixed up so we had to switch outfits." Armin said with a weak smile. Boys were catcalling him and asking for his service, not knowing he was really a man.

"What he said." Mikasa added. Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just get to work, brats." Levi said shooing them away.

Mikasa looked at him as she remembered her conversation with Hanji.

"_You may think Levi's an asshole, but he means well. He had a rough time growing up and this café has been the best thing that has ever happened to him. So please be kind and understand him. I'm sure you have a few skeletons in your closet, right?"_

Levi didn't know what to do when the tall girl in front of him suddenly bowed, body in a 90-degree angle. "I'm sorry for my behavior at orientation."

"Eh?" Levi frowned before placing a hand on Mikasa's head and lifted her head up so their eyes could meet. He soon realized she was talking about how they treated each other a few weeks ago. "I'm sorry as well."

"So we are cool now?" Mikasa questioned as she rested her head on his palm.

"Yeah." Levi nodded. Mikasa nodded back as she straightened herself up and headed to the staff as the rest of the staff complimented on her outfit.

"Idiot." Levi smirked as he shook his head and headed to the back to do paperwork. On the way there, he paused at the piano sitting innocently near the window and glared at it. He knew Hanji and Erwin wanted him to start performing on Saturdays, but after what happened, there was no way he could. Not anymore. He touched his cravat gently before entering the office and closing the door behind him slowly.

-X-

Hanji was grinning happily as she counted today's profit. "You guys did wonderful!" In front of her was the staff exhausted as they loosened up their costumes.

"So many people wanted pictures!" Connie commented. "It was so much fun."

"Next time we should charge people for them. They think this is Disneyland or something." Ymir frowned.

"Oh come on, Ymir!" Krista laughed as she playfully punched her best friend on the arm. "You had fun."

"Well not as fun as Mikasa had. She topped the rest of you guys in popularity." Ymir smirked. Girls were begging for pictures with Mikasa left to right.

"Cross-dressing. We must definitely put that as a future theme." Hanji crackled.

"Y-You looked really good as a prince." Jean compliment, earning a snort from Levi and Eren. "I mean, you would have looked beautiful as a princess as well."

"Thanks." Mikasa said trying to ignore the wiggling eyebrows Sasha was throwing at her.

"Anyways…" Hanji began to say. "Regarding tomorrow-"

"I'm heading home now." Levi said as he got up and left without another word.

"What's his issue?" Annie frowned.

Hanji just watched her friend leave with a sigh. "Is it still troubling you?" She muttered. Realizing that the rest of her staff was still in front of her, she blushed. "Oh you are all excused!"

With those words, everyone quickly left the café except for Mikasa who stood in front of her.

"Is there something you need?" The manager asked.

"Does it have to do something with the piano and the last crew that worked here?" Mikasa asked.

Hanji chuckled. "You're very observant and yes it is. However, it is not in my place to say it. If you want to know, you'd have to ask Levi yourself."

Mikasa couldn't help but make a face before nodding and leaving the café. Hanji smiled as she cleaned up. "Wait til' Erwin hears about this."

-X-

Leaving the café, Mikasa looked outside to see that Eren and Armin were waiting for her but they weren't alone. Annie was next to Eren as the two were talking about something funny. It was Armin that noticed Mikasa's arrival and called out to her.

"Mikasa!" Armin said waving at her. Eren and Annie broke off from their conversation in order to look at her. It made her feel out of place.

"Hey Mikasa!" Eren smiled. "We're going to walk Annie home! She lives near us!"

"I said I don't need you to walk me." Annie said in a tone that sounded annoyed. Her expression, however, was anything but. Mikasa felt a tight feeling in her chest as she moved her hands behind her back. She felt her nails digging deep into the palm of her hands.

"Mikasa?" Armin asked worriedly as he was suddenly in front of her. Did she blank out for a bit?

"I'm fine." She mumbled as she took a step back. "I have to pick up something at the store before heading home. I'll see you all later!" She began to walk fast, slowly picking up the pace.

"Mikasa!" Mikasa could hear Eren calling out for her as she turned the corner. She soon broke into a run as her surroundings became a blur. Before she knew it, she had reached an alley before bumping into someone as they both fell to the ground.

"The fuck…" A familiar voice muttered. Mikasa's eyes widened as she noticed Levi sprawled out on the ground next to her. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans. Hearing people running and voices getting closer, Levi quickly got onto his feet and grabbed the younger girl by the hand. Mikasa didn't know what to do when her assistant manager pushed her against the cold brick wall, his body pinned on hers. He placed her arms over his shoulders as his face got near.

"Just go with it!" Levi ordered.

"Go with wh-"Mikasa couldn't finish her question as she felt lips on hers. Her heart began to beat fast as she felt his hands go to her waist and gave a little squeeze. She could feel a moan coming as she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. She ended up holding onto him as she heard a group of men run pass them. As soon as they were gone, Levi had move away from her.

SLAP

Mikasa was breathing heavily as she felt her face glow warm. One hand was stretched out as she had just slapped the shorter guy in front of her. "W-What the hell!"

"What were you running away from, Ackerman?" Levi asked.

Mikasa glared at him. "Don't change the subject! What were you thinking, going and kissing me like that?!"

"A distraction." He answered. "It's over now, so don't worry about it."

Mikasa could feel her anger growing. Don't worry about it? How could she since that was her very first kiss? The very first kiss she was saving Eren. Remembering why she was running earlier made her feel sick again.

"Yo, I'll take you back home. It's late already."

She was going to deny when an image of Eren and Annie appeared in her mind. It seemed like her mouth had a mind of its own. "Ok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you all liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god, I am alive! A lot of people has been messaging me asking if I was dead lol. I swear I'm not, I've just been very busy with school this semester. Life of a college student. I want to thank everyone for being so patient with my updates for all my stories. I'm doing my very best to update as fast as I can all while dealing with this terrible writer's block. Well let's all get on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Love Roll **

Mikasa stared at the shorter man in front of her. It was getting late in the night as Levi was walking her home. The two began to walk through the park close to her home as Mikasa slowed her in walking and Levi continued to walk. She tried to forget the kiss they shared at the alley. She was still angry that he stole her first kiss…the first kiss she was saving for Eren.

Eren…

She couldn't help but think back about Annie and him. She wasn't going to lie to herself. Eren was falling for Annie. Annie may not be wearing her heart on her sleeves, but she could tell something was growing between them. Holding onto the red scarf around her neck, the stinging sensation in her eyes began. So where did that leave Mikasa in Eren's world? Was she only going to just be the adopted sister and nothing more? Looking up, she saw that Levi and their surroundings were getting blurry.

When Levi noticed that Mikasa had stopped walking behind him, he turned around to see her with her head down clutching onto the red scarf she treasured so much. He was going to open his mouth to question her only to stop when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He watched as she unsuccessfully tried to stop her tears by holding the scarf up to her face as if to hide.

Mikasa didn't know why she couldn't stop crying, in front of her assistant manager nonetheless. This was so embarrassing. Before she knew it, she felt someone place their hand on the back of her head and felt a warm body hold her.

"L-Levi…" Mikasa murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder and eventually stopped crying.

"Annoying brat…" Levi commented but his tone was anything but annoyed. "Are you going to tell me why you're so upset?"

He felt Mikasa shake her head. Levi tried to hold back sighing. If this stubborn girl didn't want to tell him what was wrong, then he wasn't going to bother her about it. Why did she have to be so tall anyways? Grabbing the young girl by her wrist, he led her out of the park before she was the one to lead him to her house. The two finally stopped in front as they saw Eren outside with Armin and their parents. Eren was in a deep conversation with his father as Armin was speaking to Carla. As the pair got closer, Armin turned his head to look over.

"Mikasa!" Armin called out as the blonde ran up to her. "What took you so long?" It was then he noticed their assistant manager next to his best friend. "Levi?"

"Mikasa, you're home!" Carla frowned only to be surprised to see Levi next to her as well. The older woman raised a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, are you Mikasa's boyfriend?" This got the attention of Eren and Grisha.

"B-Boyfriend?" Grisha said stumbling to fix his glasses to get a better look at the man next to his adopted daughter.

"S-Since when?" Eren frowned, glaring at Levi. His overprotectiveness was coming out.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm not this brat's boyfriend."

Mikasa and Levi quickly responded before looking at each other. It seemed as if their words went one ear and out the other for Carla as she smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for taking care of Mikasa." Carla smiled at Levi before looking at Mikasa. "Invite him over for dinner next time. I won't take no as an answer." With that said, Carla locked arms with Grisha and went back inside the house, the latter grumbling about Mikasa, boys, and how he should invest in a shotgun.

"What are you doing here then?" Armin asked as he stared at the dark-haired man.

"He was just walking me home." Mikasa answered as she turned and bowed to him in thanks before running inside.

Eren raised an eyebrow at his supervisor before heading inside as well. Left outside was Armin and Levi as the blonde let out an awkward laugh.

X

The next week passed by as Sasha noticed that Mikasa had gotten more moody than usual. She assumed it had to do with how close Eren and Annie had gotten. Looking over at the painfully obviously soon to be couple, Sasha frowned before taking a bite of her potato. What was a bit weird was that Mikasa and Levi had gotten closer as well. Just what happened between them that could have gotten them to be come closer? Being the good friend she was, she was going to figure out what! Heading to the break room, she saw the person she was looking about to drink her coffee.

"MIKASA!" Sasha cried as she jumped on the oriental girl, surprising her.

"Sasha?" Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tell me!" Sasha frowned.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened between you and Levi…?" At that, Mikasa had choked on her coffee causing Sasha sit on top of her and shake her by the shoulders.

"Oh my god! Spill!"

"I WILL spill my coffee if you keep shaking me like this!" Mikasa frowned. The door to the break room soon opened to reveal Jean and Connie who was looking at the female duo in shock.

"Sasha, what are you doing?" Jean said prying the crazy girl off his crush. "Are you okay, Mikasa?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Mikasa said as Jean's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well I just wanted to see if you were free on sa-"

"What's going on here brats?" The voice of Levi filled the room, cutting Jean off on his sentence. Hanji followed in after her short friend. Both of them had a cup of coffee in their hands. It was pretty slow today so only Eren and Annie were in the front.

"Nothing!" Sasha said as she stuffed a piece of food on her mouth, ignoring the way Levi glared at her.

"That's for the customers." Levi sighed shaking his head. "Get back to work." He soon looked at Mikasa who quickly evaded his stare. This didn't go unnoticed by Jean who frowned and Sasha who raised an eyebrow. Hanji tried very hard to hold back her grin. Mikasa nodded as she left the break room quickly.

"Ah Mikasa wait!" Jean said following after her like a lovesick puppy. Connie quickly left as well leaving Levi to deal with the cousins.

"Stop giving me that look." Levi said turning his glare to the older cousin.

"What look?" Hanji's voice got higher. She finally let her grin appear on her face. Levi rolled his eyes as he lifted the cup to his mouth to take a sip.

"Do you like Mikasa?" Sasha blurted her question out causing him to spit his coffee out.

"Are you stupid?" Levi wiped some coffee from his chin before placing the cup on the table before leaving the break room as well.

Silence filled the room before Hanji looked over to her younger cousin. "Do you approve?"

"I was sort of rooting Jean to go after Mikasa but now I don't know." Sasha answered truthfully. "Levi wouldn't be bad but after what happened to-"

"Yes, but I believe that Mikasa can be the one to heal that part of his heart." Hanji said pushing her glasses up. The two headed out of the break room as well, walking towards the piano.

"I just don't want Mikasa to get hurt." Sasha frowned as she rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort.

"Just leave it alone and give it time. If it's meant to be, it will happen." Hanji said, nodding to herself in agreement. "Yeah, just let it be."

"If you say so." Sasha murmured before looking at group picture of the old café crew, concentrating on a certain girl in the picture.

-X-

Levi watched Mikasa take a deep breath as she heard the bell chime telling that a customer has arrived.

Two handsome young fellows entered the café as Connie greeted the two at the door and led them to their seat. Mikasa knew it was her time to go and take their order.

"Welcome to the Wings of Freedom." Mikasa said as she handed them a menu. She noticed that she had a brunette and a redhead. "Would you like some time to decide?"

"Oh no." The brunette said looking at his friend. "I think we're ready to order."

Mikasa nodded her head as she took out a notepad. "What can I get you two?"

"I'd like a Cafe Americano and a love roll." The red head said handing the menu to Mikasa before freezing up.

"I'll have the same drink and cream puffs." The brunette said as he did the same and noticed that his friend was staring at Mikasa.

"Hey, Brandon." The brunette called out.  
>"What is it, Jeff?" Brandon responded but still seemed out of it.<p>

"Is there something else I can get you?" Mikasa asked not noticing what the situation was turning into.

"Tch, troublesome brat." Levi said, not realizing he was slowly getting closer to the table. Eren, who was watching with Annie from afar, also began to move as well.

"Can I also have you?" Brandon asked as he flashed her a flirtatious grin.

Mikasa stared at the guy for a good minute before opening the menu and showing it to the guy. With a straight face and monotone voice, she responded. "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu." She soon nodded and put her pen and notepad away. "I will get that started for you."

Eren let go of the breath he was holding as he soon released Levi. He had subconsciously grabbed onto his assistant manager when the redhead tried hitting on his sister.

"Er, sorry Levi…" Eren said with a sheepish grin.

"Is your sister that stupid?" Levi frowned. Even he could tell from across the room that the guy was about to hit on her the moment he placed the menu down.

"She's just oblivious to things pertaining to her." Eren said as he looked to see Brandon frowning as his friend was laughing at his ordeal.

"Your sister seems popular." Annie commented as she nodded her head towards Jean who was trying to assist Mikasa with whatever he could.

"Do I need to separate them?" Levi muttered.

"Is there something going on between you and my sister?" Eren couldn't help but ask. He didn't know why it bothered him thinking that there may be something going on.

Levi continued to watch Mikasa as she delivered the orders to her table. "No, there isn't." With that said, the assistant manager walked towards the office, shutting the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Levi. Just what happened in the past that Sasha and Hanji knows about? We shall find out in later chapters. Please be patient with my next update. Thank you so much for reading!

Love Kumiko


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while since I updated this story. But here we are with the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Love Roll**

"LEVI PLEEEEASE!" Hanji cried as she was on the ground hugging the shorter man's legs.

"Hanji, damn it woman. I said no!" Levi said placing a palm on her face to push her away.

Hanji cried to her boyfriend who only sighed about the situation.

Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie sighed as they watched the trio in front of them. Today had been a very slow day at the Wings of Freedom Café. It was about closing time and everyone was getting ready to leave. Hanji was still trying to convince Levi to play the piano for the café, but he still refused to do so.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to finish some paper work here." Levi said waving them off.

"If you say so." Erwin said. "Don't work too hard."

Everyone said goodbye as they left the shop. Mikasa and Connie split ways with everyone as they stopped at a crosswalk. Mikasa went to reach for her scarf only to realize she had left it back at the break room.

"Mikasa?" Connie called out concerned.

"I left something at the shop. Go on ahead." Mikasa said as she ran back as fast as she could.

She was mentally yelling at herself. How could she have forgotten such an important thing?

Making it to the café, she opened the door from the back and snuck in. She was greeted with the faint sound of piano playing. Slowly opening the break room door open into the lobby, she was struck by a sight she'd never expect. Levi was on the piano playing a soft tune. He was surprisingly really good. So why wouldn't he play the piano for Hanji?

Shaking her head, she spotted her scarf at the counter. Maybe she could sneak over to get it without getting caught. The moment she went to grab her scarf, Levi began to bang on the keys of the piano. She let out a noise before she could stop herself. Her assistant manager turned to look over at her direction.

"Brat? What are you doing back here?" Levi glared at her from afar.

Mikasa lifted up her scarf as proof. "I let my scarf here earlier and came to get it."

"Ah." Levi said as he slowly went to close the piano.

"Oh! You don't have to stop because I'm here." The tall woman said as gripped onto her scarf.

"It's alright. I'm done now." Levi sighed.

"Hanji-san has been asking you to play the piano for the café. So why don't you? You're really good." Mikasa complimented as she took a few steps closer.

"Since when did I pay you to start prying into my personal life?"

Mikasa felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Tch." Levi began to get up from the piano bench. "I'm heading out now."

"Please play for the café!" Mikasa's eyes widened as did Levi. Why did she just say that?

"You don't know anything." Levi's snappy reply made her frown but she held her ground.

"_You may think Levi's an asshole, but he means well. He had a rough time growing up and this café has been the best thing that has ever happened to him. So please be kind and understand him. I'm sure you have a few skeletons in your closet, right?"_

Hanji's words came to mind as she stared at the picture on the wall, of Levi and a group of people she didn't know. The shorter man followed her sight as also stared at the picture. Studying the look on his face, she knew that look. It was the same look she had when she would look at the picture of her deceased parents. This man was still silently grieving…all alone.

"How did they die?"

Levi sighed as he closed the keyboard keys. "That's none of your business."

"You told me to make sure nothing would burden Hanji and Erwin." Mikasa argued.

"Your point?"

"This thing that's bothering you is bothering Hanji. She's worried about you."

"I can't. Not if he's still out there." Levi frowned crossing his arms.

"Who's he?"

"Their murderer." Levi began to walk away. "Leave now so I can lock up properly."

X

"Earth to Mikasa!" Armin waved a hand in front of her face. It brought Mikasa back to earth as she shook her head and faced her blonde friend. She was working with Armin, Eren, Annie, Jean, and Hanji today.

"What happened?"  
>"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute." Armin frowned as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You aren't getting sick are you?"<p>

"I'm fine." Mikasa said. But she wasn't. She kept thinking back on what had happened last weekend. She was contemplating on whether she should talk to Hanji about this more. "I'm going to go and take my break."

"Mikasa!" Jean called out to her as he ran up, face flustered. All Mikasa could do was stare as she waited for him to say what he had to. "You seemed down, so I picked up this flower for you during my break."

"Thank you." Mikasa said half-heartedly as Jean walked her to the break room. Opening the door, Jean's mouth dropped, as did the flower from Mikasa's hand. In front of them were Eren and Annie kissing.

"You guys got together already?" Jean said a little embarrassed he walked in on them.

"M-Mikasa. Jean!" Eren said as his face turned red. Annie's cheeks turned pink but said nothing.

It took Mikasa all the strength she had to pick up her flower, go to her locker, and grab her things. "I'm going on break. If you don't want anyone else to walk in on you two, I suggest finding another place to make out."

With that said, Mikasa closed her locker and walked off, ignoring Jean's calls. Her chest felt heavy and she found it hard to breath.

"Mikasa?" Mikasa ignored Armin's calls as well. Hanji was at the door as she saw the tears beginning to roll down the girl's cheeks. She had seen Eren and Annie go into the break room earlier and could only guess what had happened.

"Go ahead and take as long as a break as you'd like." Hanji said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I recommend the park three blocks down. They have a lovely rose garden."

Mikasa just nodded as she walked out the door and headed down the block.

Hanji sighed as she took out her cell phone. "Hey, are you free right now?"

X

Adjusting his dark shades, Levi faced the park that Hanji had sent him to go to. Why that crazy woman sent him to get the Ackerman girl, he had no idea. But here he was, looking around for any signs of her. Looking towards the rose garden, he saw the person he was looking for. She was curled up in a ball under the gazebo in the middle of the rose garden. Sighing, he walked up to the structure. "Brat."

Mikasa slowly lifted her head as she quickly wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanji sent me." Levi said as he leaned against the pillar of the opening. "I'm about to go to the cafe."

"You can go on ahead. I'm on break anyways." The girl mumbled as she placed her head back down. Levi felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance. The nerve of this girl. He took a seat next to her. "Why are you crying anyways? You look ugly when you cry."

He easily evaded a half-hearted punch coming his way. "Physical abuse on your assistant manager? I should have you fired." He said.

"I don't care anymore." That was his only response. Why were females so annoying?

"You act like you just got your heart broken or something." When he noticed her flinch, he knew he hit the bulls-eye. "Sorry, that was inconsiderate of me." He allowed a few moments of silence between them before he spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it was just a one-sided love. It didn't mean anything." He heard her say, trying to save face.

"If it didn't mean anything, would you really be crying this much?" He asked. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on top of her head. "Whoever the idiot is, he doesn't know what he lost. Any guy would be lucky to be loved by you. There are other dogs in the pound or whatever the fucking saying is."

Mikasa chuckled. "It's fish in the sea, idiot."

"I know." Levi replied with a smirk. He started to get up when he left a tug from the back of his shirt.

"Thank you…for coming here. Hanji forced you to come here, didn't she?" Mikasa asked.

"No one can force me to do anything." Levi said as he began to walk back towards the café. Mikasa still sat down as she processed his words. He came to her on his own accord? Her stomach felt weird as she thought about it. Her cheeks felt a little warm as well. Wiping her cheeks, she took a long deep breath before she left to catch up with Levi.

As the two made it back to the café, Levi allowed Mikasa to walk in first to the break room. He looked around when he saw Mikasa freeze too quickly for his liking. In front of them were Annie and Eren close together at a table. It seemed they were on break as well. The couple was holding hands as Mikasa turned around to face him once more. It was then everything clicked for him. Eren was the idiot that broke Mikasa's heart. She quickly nodded before heading back out to the front.

Levi frowned as he shook his head. It wasn't any of his business unless Mikasa or those two began to slack off with their duties.

"What happened to Mikasa?" Eren asked.

Levi fought the urge to glare. This guy was dense. "It's none of your business, kid."

"It is when my sister is involved." Eren frowned.

"Just make sure your relationship with Leonhart doesn't interfere with your duties." Levi warned. Eren blushed as Annie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Levi walked back out to check on Mikasa. He was surprised to see her already helping customers. He allowed a smirk to appear on his face. What a strong girl she was. He caught Hanji looking at him with concern. He avoided her gaze as he looked back at the piano. He soon looked passed that to the group picture on the wall. The girl with light-ginger hair and amber-colored eyes stood out the most.

Petra…

Levi looked away and headed to his office. Everything was becoming too troublesome.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? Mikasa and Levi are beginning to get along better. Let's see what I have in store of them next. Please wait until my next update!

-Love Kumiko


End file.
